daughter of the owl
by kaitlyn chase
Summary: (before mark of athena) everyone at camp half blood are buzzing with excitement as they get ready to launch the argo 2. Annabeth cant wait to see percy again.But she gets a intersesting message from someone who might flip this whole mission around. THERE WILL BE ROMANCE, ACTION, AND OF COURSE TONS OF PERCABETH!
1. chapter one: the newcomer

Annabeth POV

Everyone was sitting down at the pavilion for dinner. I sat along with my other demi god siblings who were chatting away (as usual) about the Argo 2, nothing I hadn't heard a million times. I was just about to eat when I saw Chiron walking (oh I mean trotting) towards the pavilion. He had a girl next to him, maybe 12 or 13, I couldn't tell in the dark. Even in the dark I could tell she was new. She had the same gleam in her eyes as Percy had when he first came to camp.

"Stop it" I told myself "you'll only cry if you think about him" but it was too late, all of our memories came flooding back to moment we first met, how I hadn't known what to say to him so I just said "you drool when you sleep". When he had hugged me to calm me down before we left for the Labyrinth. And that wonderful evening when I finally got the nerve to kiss him (not that I'm weak, or anything) his lips were salty, but I felt like all my stress had melted away. I must have been crying, because all of a sudden I heard a familiar voice next to me.

"Are you ok?" it was Leo.

"Yah, its just_" my voice trailed off but he knew what I meant.

"Hey it's ok Annabeth, we'll get him back. I have been working on the Argo 2 and it's almost done" I knew he was trying to cheer me up, but it didn't work.

Chiron stepped on stage and cleared his throat.

" heroes lend me your ears" the whole pavilion was silent, except for the squeak of Leo's sneakers as he tried to sneak back to his cabin's table.

"We have a new demi-god" he said, his voice filled the whole room. He beckoned to his right and someone came up the stairs. It was the girl I had seen before, but this time I could actually see her features. I almost doubled over when I saw her, I knew this girl.

" everyone this is kaitlyn" he said "kaitlyn chase"


	2. Chapter two: Leo POV

Leo POV

The whole pavilion went silent. No one said anything, they just stared at Annabeth. I would have to if I hadn't have seen her sister. Her sister was 6ft 4 with beautiful brown wavy hair that was down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a pretty shade of light green. I must have been drooling because someone passed me a towel; I broke my gaze to wipe my chin, blushing like crazy.

"Ah it looks like the repair boy has a crush on someone" piper whispered in my ear. I turned to her and she was smiling like crazy. Leave it to a daughter of Aphrodite to learn your secrets.

"Shut up pipes" I whispered back. She just smiled and walked back to her table. It was true, as much as it pains me to say, I liked kaitlyn chase. I looked once more at kaitlyn and to my surprise we met eyes. She didn't look away for 5 seconds, but when she did, she started blushing and smiling to herself. She was absolutely gorgeous. Finally Chiron spoke up.

"Annabeth chase"

Annabeth walked towards Chiron.

"Yes"

"Please show kaitlyn the Athena cabin, so she can sleep…I bet your tired" he looked at kaitlyn who just flushed white as a ghost, Annabeth just turned red.

"um Chiron" Annabeth said in a low voice" kaitlyn isn't a daughter of Athena"

The whole pavilion gasped. There was silence for a few seconds, and then the pavilion exploded with questions. Finally Chiron stopped his hoof loudly and everyone was quiet.

"Then who" he turned to Annabeth who was now standing next to the stage to avoid being stampeded "is her mother?"

She took a deep breath and spoke, she said her words like every word disgusted her "her mother is Aphrodite".


	3. Chapter 3: piper POV

Piper POV

Well that was unexpected. Who would have thought that Annabeth had a sister? A sister, who was a daughter of Aphrodite. Well once that was said. The whole Aphrodite cabin ran after kaitlyn on stage. I felt bad for her. A crowd of 26 overly dressed guys and girls running after you, that's pretty intimidating. Once they had captured kaitlyn they started pulling her to the cabin.

"Girls and guys" Chiron said "dinner isn't over yet"

All of the Aphrodite children complained but sat down at our table. That seemed to be the last of that conversation. Everyone sat in silence until the bell rang for the end of dinner.

"Now everybody" Chiron said " I have been informed that the Argo 2 has been completed".

The whole pavilion cheered

Chiron continued once the cheers had died down. "Annabeth, piper, Jason and Leo I must have a word with you in the big house."

We all shook our heads in agreement.

"Excellent, now everyone get some rest. There is a big day tomorrow" and with that everyone stood up and walked back to their cabins. I, Annabeth, Leo, and Jason stayed behind to go to the big house.

"What do you think he want to talk to us about?" Annabeth whispered so only the four of them could hear her.

"I don't know" I lied. I already knew, but I still said "do you guys know?"

Silence, no one answered

"Guys!" I shouted at them louder than I meant to. A passing wood nymph looked at me. I was a great actress.

"I-I-I have no idea" Leo said to his feet. He was good to. We all walked in silence until we got to the big house. I could see why it was called the big house, it was huge. It was a huge three story house, painted blue and it had an attack. Huh I thought to myself, I could have sworn I saw someone up there. I dismissed the idea and walked inside. The house was decorated with fancy wallpaper and the furniture all looked antique. There was a fireplace on the left side of the room with fresh wood in it. The fire was burning and the heat made me sleepy, I fought to stay awake. Chiron led us down a hall way and into a small room. The room was very small but somehow managed to fit four people and a horse.

"Please sit everyone" he said. We all sat down.

"Now I bet your wondering why I brought you here."

We all nodded, but most of us already knew.

"I thought you would like an extra partner for the quest tomorrow" he was smiling; I couldn't help it so I just smiled to myself.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked, she looked so confused.

"Well Annabeth, I'll show you" Chiron opened the door to a nearby closet.

"OMG!"Annabeth screamed.


	4. Chapter 4: Annabeth' POV

_Author's notes;_

_I'm so sorry, it is super long. Please don't hate me! If you don't mind could you please review, I would love to improve my writing and get some ideas for up-coming chapters (if anyone is even reading this franfiction in the first place) so yah, enjoy…_

_Yours in demigodisness,_

_Kaitlyn chase_

Annabeth POV

Out from the closet came Percy, dressed in his camp half blood t-shirt. He was smiling.

"Oh my gods" I screamed. I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug ever. He smelled like sea water, which was his normal smell but I loved it. When I finally let go, I could see that everyone had a smile on their face.

"You guys knew?" I asked then, they all shook their heads yes.

"Best gift ever!" I said. I had the biggest smile on. "How long have you been planning this?"  
No one answered.

"We didn't plan it, Annabeth" piper said "Leo was talking to Chiron about the Argo 2 and Percy came walking into camp. We just hid him so you wouldn't find out till the perfect time. That time just happened to be tonight, after the Argo 2 was finished. After your sister came to camp we weren't sure if it was a good time, but we were leaving tomorrow so we figured it was now or never"

"Annabeth, you have a sister!" Percy said.

Piper looked at me with a sorry expression. I never told Percy.

"Yah" Leo said" she came today. Gods you should have seen her. She is so_"

Piper slapped him.

"Shut up!" she said. Leo rubbed his arm.

"Yes, I do. Her name is kaitlyn" I told him. He didn't say anything else about it, which made me happy. I hated to discuss my sister, especially since she has a different mother. It makes me feel like a freak.

Piper was the first to speak.

"Well, it's nice to be back but it is late"

"Yes, now go to bed" Chiron said.

We all walked out of the house. Leo still rubbing his arm.

"Night everyone" piper said, she was trying to break the awkwardness. Leo walked in the direction of his cabin so did Jason. That only left piper, Percy, and me standing in the light of the small porch light hanging from the house. No one spoke.

"Night" Percy said. He kissed me on the cheek and left towards the Poseidon cabin. Once he was gone, piper turned to me.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know" she looked so sad. I couldn't be mad at her.

"Piper it's ok. I had to tell him anyway better now than later" I tried to sound happy. She looked like she was about to cry. She nodded but I didn't think she felt better.

"Night piper" I said walking away.

"Night"

We both walked towards our cabins. Wow, I thought, what a day…

1: Leo had finished the ship, we were leaving tomorrow.

2: my sister had come to camp, early.

3: everyone had learned the chase family secret.

4: I had reunited with Percy.

5: now Percy probably thinks I keep secrets from him. He might be mad at me.

I thought about the day all the way to my cabin. I almost ran over 2 wood nymphs. They gave me the evil eye. If looks could kill. As I was walking into my cabin I was confounded by my sister Mary lee. Mary lee was 5ft 2 with black short hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel colored. She was 12 years old.

"What did Chiron want?" she asked me.

"Oh he just wanted to talk about the quest"

"I wish I could go with you. I really want a quest"

I smiled. She reminds me of me when I was twelve. Wanting a quest so bad, but never getting that chance. Until Percy came and we all went on a quest together. I had liked him even then, but I tried not to think of that. Percy was mad at me, I couldn't think of him. I realized I was taking too long to answer.

"You'll get one soon" I said trying to sound convincing. Gods I wish I had charm speak." Now it's time for bed, night"

"Night, Annabeth" she said sleepily "oh wait one more thing"

"Ok one more thing then I have to get to sleep"

"You looked surprised that your sister was here" she said "why?"

"Well she came un-expectedly" I said, hoping that was good enough, I just wanted to go to bed.

"Oh ok, night" she said rushing to bed before I turned out the lights. I crawled into bed and let the sound of the lake nearby drift me away to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: piper POV

_Dear reader,_

_So the beginning of this chapter is the same night as my last chapter. I'm so sorry; I didn't expect this chapter would be so long. Don't forget to review and enjoy…._

_ Yours in demigodishness, _

_ Kaitlyn chase _

Piper POV

After what had happened today I just wanted to sleep. I had probably ruined the best couple in the whole world. I walked to my cabin. The sun was setting behind the hills, making the path dark. I passed the woods were we play capture the flag every Friday. The woods looked eerie in the dark, with the sounds of the monsters roaming around, watching your every move. Anticipating your next encounter with the ghastly beasts in battle. I shuttered to think of such monsters during the night. The beach was on the way to my cabin and I had time to spare, so I walked onto the sand. The beach glowed with the evening light of the setting sun. It was so peaceful, the whole scene looked like it was saying "come lay on my warm sand and forget your worries". I walked across the sand thinking of how romantic it would be if I was with Jason. I was so wrapped in the thought of Jason and me I almost tripped over Percy. He was sitting on the beach in a swim suit, looking into the waves. I felt so guilty I almost ran away, but I knew I had to make things better. I stayed.

"Hi" I said. I wasn't sure he had seen me at first. He defiantly saw me now.

"Hi piper" he said. His voice was calm but full of hurt.

"You know Annabeth didn't mean to not tell you. She really likes you" I said. I was trying to put charm speak into my voice. I really meant it. Percy was all Annabeth ever talked about when he was gone. Not in a bad way, I thought it was sweet. Whenever she talked about him, though, she would start to cry.

"Yah, I know" he said. He continued to look at the ocean. We sat in silence for awhile until he finally spoke.

"I know Annabeth, or at least I thought I did. After today I can't see myself being with someone who would keep a big secret from me. Someone who I can't trust" he looked so betrayed. This isn't what I wanted to happen.

"Percy, you and I both know Annabeth would never do anything to betray you. She probably has a very good reason why she never told you. You HAVE been missing for 6 months" I said, I was almost in tears. I couldn't imagine what Annabeth would do if Percy broke up with her.

Percy suddenly leaned over to me and kissed me on the lips. His lips were soft and salty. I automatically pulled away.

"Oh my gods Percy!" I yelled at him. I stood straight up and ran from the beach. I never looked back once. Once I was at my cabin, I let myself think of what just happened. Had that really just happened? or was that just my imagination? Had I really just kissed Percy Jackson?. The one thing that scared me the most wasn't the fact that I had kissed him, or that Annabeth would probably hate me for the rest of my life, it was the fact that I actually liked the kiss. I caught myself smiling as I walked into my cabin. Surprisingly there was no one there except kaitlyn.

"Where is everybody?" I asked her. I was surprised, but I then I remembered they were probably in the bathroom taking off there make up and other stuff Aphrodite children 'had' to do to go to bed.

"I think you already know" she said smiling. She was wearing an orange camp half blood t-shirt. She looked exhausted, I couldn't blame her, we both had had a rough day.

"yah" I said, I tried to sound happy but I just sounded as exhausted as I felt.

"Rough day?" she asked me but I knew she already knew the answer. Daughters of Aphrodite have that ability.

"You have no idea" I said waving my hand to show emphasis. She laughed but she sounded exhausted also.

"I think I do" she said smiling.

"I guess you do" I said. Kaitlyn walked over to her bed (which was next to mine) and fell backwards exhaling. I knew that move. It was the I have a boys issue move.

"What's wrong" I asked her.

"Nothing" she seemed surprised by my question.

"Children of Aphrodite know when people have boy issues….so spill" I said as I sat down on my bed. I motioned for her to join me. She sat down next to me.

"Well let's just say there is this guy that I like, I think he likes me but how do I tell him?"

"Depends on what guy"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"yes!"

"Ok its_" she was cut short by the Aphrodite kids walking in. they all wore some shade of pink robes and their hair was freshly brushed. They looked like they were just about to go to a party rather than sleep (except they had no make-up on, children of Aphrodite wouldn't be caught dead without make-up on) they all came in talking and laughing. Everyone went straight to their beds. Kaitlyn got up and walked the two steps to her bed also. I turned out the lights and fell asleep instantly, the thought of Percy still in my mind.


End file.
